Shattered Wings (Until Dawn Fanfiction)
by HailTheFreakShow
Summary: Flowers in her hair. Demons in his head. Blood in her veins. Madness in his mind. Love in her soul. Storm in his heart. The tale of when Joshua Washington invited his dear friends back to the location of where a tragic event occurred one year ago tonight, the deep forest wind cries of the past, bringing it to life and surging electricity.
1. Chapter 1

Still as a statue, I stood behind a large wooden crate, watching Mike carefully as he scolded Josh for his actions. It worried me because he kept holding a gun up to his face every now and then.

I mean, I know he wouldn't really shoot Josh right? At least that's what he told Chris when he hit Mike with the pipe. But you never know, he could be swinging that pistol around in rage and accidentally pull the trigger and BANG! Josh's head could explode.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no, I don't want that to happen, not to Josh! He's been through so much and I understand his anger and pain. I want to heal him, not make it worse by yelling at the poor guy.

 _'Okay, I need to calm down and stop freaking out so badly. Take deep breathes.'_

I then shook the horrid thought away.

The two bickered on at each other. I could hear Josh's voice and it...sounded different. Laughs at random remarks, he sounded like he'd gone nuts.

I sensed suffering, not madness. True, some people might call me insane for thinking this about him, but I saw something more than just plain psycho.

The longer I watched, the more I felt the urge to run out between both Mike and Josh, and end the argument.

Suddenly, Mike shot the gun. I flinched, closed my eyes, and bent down out of sight.

 _'Oh god, did Mike shoot Josh?'_

I was too afraid to move.

I then heard laughter that was followed by a holler. Josh isn't dead!

Instead of aiming the gun straight, Mike pointed it towards the ceiling, and pulled the trigger to shut Josh up I suppose.

My nerves finally calmed down, and as soon as I felt confident enough to jump out from behind the crate to end this nonsense, there was a high pitched scream in the distance.

The sound shot shivers up my spine and before I knew it, Mike had said his final words to Josh and ran into the snowy storm, away from the shed to flea, and head back to the lodge maybe?

"Aw, come on man, you're really gonna leave me here alone to die?! REALLY Mike? I thought you were better than that!" Josh yelled loudly.

As the echo dialled down to where it was now silent, Josh's head slumped over in a sad-like state.

After a few seconds, I finally decide to reveal myself from hiding.

I stepped several feet to my right and my shoes made a clonk-like noise against the cement floor, which got Josh's attention. His head turned towards me and our eyes locked onto each other's.


	2. Chapter 2

"J-Jaclyn, what are you doing here?" He said in a different/calmer tone than he did with Mike and Chris.

"I followed you guys." I said with a little bit of fear, not knowing how he would act towards me.

"Oh, well you should probably go with Mikey boy and Chrisy poo back to the lodge and leave me here to ROT!" He spoke oddly with a laugh at the end.

"Listen, Josh, you're not alone, you've got me, I would much rather be here with you than with anyone else right now." I slowly inched closer to him, as he still remained tied in the chair.

"Why would you want to spend your time with me? I'm just a big dummy dumb!"

"No, you are a nice, intelligent, young man who no one understands but me. I know your pain, anger and suffering. I want to help Josh!"

The mood fell from silly joking around to a bit more serious tone.

"What do you mean Jaclyn?"

"I mean, I don't blame you. I'm not going to abuse you or yell at you. Would you accepted my offer?"

"Yes, I would." He said being serious, looking up at me.

I noticed the red mark on the side of Josh's face where Mike had knocked him out. "This won't hurt." I whispered as I licked my thumb and gently rubbed it against his wound.

At first he flinched backwards and then felt more comfortable with me doing so, knowing that I'm helping him and cleaning the blood off. He sat completely still for me while I proceeded on.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." I muttered, keeping my focus on the injury.

"It's all my fault."

"Don't say that." I hesitated for a split second and looked him in the eyes, then went back to what I was doing.

Within a few minutes, the crimson substance was removed from Josh, but several scratches and bruises still remained.

I bent over towards his face and lightly kiss the abused mark where the pistol hit him. I could feel his pulse for a short period of time and I realised that it was calm and relaxed. Was it because there's no more fussing or is it because I'm in his presence?

"I'll untie you now."

I quickly reach behind Josh and untied the rope that kept his hands together.

Once they were completely loose and off of him, he turned around and gave me a hug. I was quite confused and surprised of why he was doing this, but I didn't complain, I hugged him right back.

It then ended and he stepped back a little and stretched his arms out. "Thank you for doing this." He smiled.

"Anything for a friend." I grinned.

"Come on, someone is bound to return here to check on me, or even search for you. I've got a plan, just follow my lead."


	3. Chapter 3

I agreed and did as I was told. The plan is to make it seem like a Wendigo attacked and killed Josh...and if anyone got suspicious about my absence, I'll place one of my belongs around, to make it look like I died as well.

Josh had a bottle of extra artificial blood in his overall's pocket from when he faked his death earlier and spread what was left of it around his chair.

He broke apart the little stole that he was sitting on and smeared the red substance all over it. As for me, I placed the necklace that I was wearing near the pillar Josh was tied to and we both escaped into the white forest.

Sprinting down the narrow path, away from the lodge, deeper down, we ran through the howling wind, that seemed to be lighting up a bit.

After about five minutes of running, I stopped and called to Josh, who was ahead of me. "Hey-Josh, wait up...where are we going, isn't the lodge that way?"

"Yes, but what's the point in going back now, when everyone is pissed at me?...I think the small cabin is around, you and I can wait there until dawn."

"Okay." I politely agreed once more and carried on up the trail.

Most of the time we walked in silence. Every now and then we'd both send each other quick glances, but that was it, no words.

As we journeyed along, I thought back to the beginning of everything. When Josh sent that video of himself explaining the "get together". His happy face, talking to the camera; the old Josh I once knew and loved.

I could tell at certain moments in the clip, he remembered the flashback of his sisters, Hannah and Beth's disappearance that happened a year ago, when he would pause or stutter. I could see the pain in his eyes, to force the smile that he wore.

Underneath it all, he was lonely and abandoned, without his sisters. I knew how close he was with the two of them.

 _'Heh, party like Pornstars, yeah right.'_

"Jaclyn?...Jaclyn? Hello?" I heard the voice call to me and suddenly snapped out of my trace.

Josh had spoken to say that we arrived at the cabin. Wow, I didn't even realise we were already here. I must have been in a really deep thought.

Before entering, I saw a smashed window with glass all over the cold ground and thought of Jess. The sound of Mike's voice echoed in my head.

 _'Jessica is FUCKING DEAD!'_

Was she truly dead? What happened to her? What happened with the window? Where is she?

"After you." Josh said nicely as he held the door open for me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you!" I responded, making my way to the couch.

Josh then shut the wooden door and started to make a fire.

I sat back, leaning against the sofa while I carefully watched Josh place the logs into the pit and light a match. It was fine, relaxed, peaceful, and no commotion going on. It made me a bit happier that he was acting "normal" again, he wasn't laughing as much nor screaming. I then curled my knees up to my chest and let out a sigh of frustration; feeling the room slowly warm up. Josh finished fixing the fire, turned around with a small grin, took a seat, and joined me on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris [POV]

"Guys...I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming." Mike said franticly.

The man with the flamethrower then began to speak. "Where did you leave him?"

"In the shed."

"Ahhhh, your friend will already be dead."

I finally spoke up into the conversation with slight fear of this information. "No...no he can't be. W-we were just with him!"

"A lot can happen quickly on this mountain." Said the stranger.

"No, I'm gonna go get him."

Ashley started to bud in as well after I said those words. "You can't go out there, Chris!"

"I'm supposed to be his best friend and I let him down." I responded.

"No...he let you down, Chris-he let all of us down."

"I don't care, I'm going to get him."

"Then I'll go with you." Said the flamethrower man.

"I don't need your help." I said trying to sound brave.

"Going alone is suicide." He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine."

I was soon handed a weapon by the stranger. "This is the end you point towards the thing you want to kill."

"I know how to use a shotgun, man."

"No you don't." He sassed.

"What? How do you know?" I asked; confused.

"Trust me. I know." Smirked the rough looking man as we exited the lodge, back into the snowy forest.

Step after step, my nerves grew worse. Down in the pit of my stomach, churned and twisted, like a raging storm. I was terrified.

 _'What if Josh is gone? What if a Wendigo really took him? My BEST FRIEND?! And what about Jaclyn? I haven't seen her since I found out that Josh was psycho. Is she dead?...Stop it Chris, get a damn hold of yourself. Stop thinking these horrid thoughts of your friends!'_

Trying to clear my mind, I lost all thoughts and started to pay close attention to the news, that the flamethrower guy was telling me.

So many things to learn about these so called Wendigo's. I, as well, had so many questions to ask.

"What are these things like? I mean, are they just crazy unpredictable or can you figure out what they're gonna do?"

"Well, they'd adhere to some patterns...like any animal...or human."

The unsettling conversation continued as we fell deeper into the woods.

 _*minutes of talking go by*_

Up in the distance, on a small hill, I could see the shed. The closer we approached it, the worse I felt.

Finally, the entrance was visible so we both ran inside. "Oh no!" I muttered, staring at the broken stole and blood that surrounded it.

"Dammit! What happened?"

I looked around some, panicking, until something caught my eye. Bending down, I pick up a necklace...but not just any necklace...it was Jaclyn's. Her red, white, and blue splatter painted guitar pick necklace that she made, when she was fourteen-years-old. Jaclyn would never take this off.

This let me know that she was somehow with Josh. And by the look of it, neither of them made it.

Holding the bloody pick in my palm, I stared down at it for a second and my eyes began to tear up. "Oh god. No. Jesus Christ!" I cried out.

"Shh, quiet!" The stranger snapped. "We gotta go...right now!"

"But, we gotta find Josh and Jaclyn, they could still be out here!" I said with a bit of hope.

"Ha! First the Wendigo, he'll render you immobile." Spat the man. "And then he strips the skin off of your entire body, piece by piece." He went on and on about what the beast could do to someone.

Finally both agreeing to leave and head back to the lodge, we step out of the shed and suddenly hear a loud screech.

"Don't move!"

With those words I didn't move a muscle. Stone cold still.

"Be very quiet."

...

Once we thought it was safe enough to go, a Wendigo came out of nowhere, screaming that high-pitched holler.

Without warning, he leaped quickly towards the stranger and completely cut his head clean off with its long, taboo, claws. "Ugh, gross!" I mumbled as I ran full speed down the path to the lodge.

 _'Holy fuck, fuck, fuck, is this really happening? Damn, fuck, shit!'_

I hurried along, dodging trees and rocks that were in the way.

Ducking down, sliding, and jumping, I swiftly avoid the obstacles.

Almost there, a Wendigo appeared in front of me and lunged towards my face. The gun lifted up and I aimed at the monster's heart, pulling the trigger; the beast came tumbling down into the snow.

I knew it wouldn't kill the bastard, only injure it, but I needed to get to the lodge, fast!

I continued to escape and saw the wooden building only a few yards away.

"Ash! Ash! Open the door!" I yelled in fear.

She finally opened it and I burst through; full force. Slamming the door shut, I breathed heavily. "S-she's gone! She's dead! THEY BOTH ARE!"

"Who Chris? Who's dead?" Asked Ashley, worried-like and concerned.

"Jaclyn and Josh...She was in the shed with him and a fucking Wendigo killed them both!" I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

[Normal POV]

Little snow flurries fell from the dark clouds, to the icy ground. My head rested on the back of the couch, watching the snow slowly come down, as it eased to a stop.

My eye contact with Josh was minimum. I don't really know why, but it was as if I didn't want to see him right now. I remained to stare out the window.

I couldn't speak when I wanted to. I kept being hesitant. Why did I feel this way? I hoped to help Josh, not fear him.

Reaching for a blanket, I scooted closer to him, covering both our legs up.

"How come you, Jaclyn, decided to follow Mike, Chris, and I out there in the storm, to the old shed?"

"I-I don't know...because I felt concerned and curious of where you all were going. And was wondering what would happen to you."

"I don't understand!" He laughed.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why the hell you'd do that for me. Like-why do you care so much about me? Everyone else wishes me dead!"

"I'm not like everyone Josh! They see you as one thing, but I see you as another. I care because you're my friend." I said, placing my hand on his knee.

There was a pause of silence as we both looked at each other. Much like Josh was starting to understand the way I feel.

"I think I have a pair of old extra clothes in the back room. Do you mind if I change outfits?" He said, changing the subject.

"No, go right ahead." I responded, taking the wool blanket off of him, so he could stand.

Josh then got up and walked over to another area without saying a word.

Moments later, he returned with a small pile of neatly folded clothes in his hands.

 _'Why didn't he change already?'_

Josh put the outfit down onto the arm-rest of the sofa and began to slide the overall's off his shoulders. He then asked me to help unhook the latched parts on his back, that he could not reach, so I stood up and unbuttoned the metal rods that held the jean fabric together.

Finally, the outer part of what he was once wearing came completely off. His shirt that had blood stains on it, soon slipped off as well, exposing his bare upper body.

Trying not to be rude, I hid under the blanket, so I don't have to watch Josh undress himself, especially now since his pants were the next step.

...

But I couldn't help but peek every once in a while.

The sheet barley peered over my nose as I cautiously watch Josh from behind. His tall body glowing in the fire light while he faced the flames.

It seemed that he was trying to show is form off to me...it sure was taking him so fucking long to change!

His pants hit the floor and I quickly cover my entire head with the soft blanket, not wanting to watch this part of the process.

Once done, at last, Josh now wore a pair of thick blue jeans, brown hunting boots, and a dark green jacket. He looked like himself again.

"Were you watching...? Naughty girl." Said Josh, slowly shaking his head, and pointing his finger at me in a humorous, scolding matter.

"What?! I didn't peek!"

"Mm-hmm." He giggled.

"Stop!" My face turning a shade of red.

A gust of wind, blew through the shattered window, making the room chilly. "Come here, I've got you." Josh said, covering me up, and holding me in a tight cuddle.

I suddenly felt very happy. The safe feeling of being in Josh's arms. This hug-like form of us two together, staring down into the fire pit as the dim glow from it lit the room up.

This moment was perfect, nothing could ruin it...


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the bit of pleasure, I continued to have this unsettling feel in the pit of my stomach.

 _'Dammit! Fucking stop! I don't want this! I plead to love Josh. I hate this way of fear inside me. Stop being scared. What is there to be scared of anyway?'_

My body began to shift in an uncomfortable matter, as if trying to avoid the man that held me close.

Josh's grip tightened, like he didn't want me to leave his side.

I was finally able to break free and once I did so, I sat on the far end of the sofa, away from Josh.

My eyes glared into his as he stared back into mine.

The end of his lip curled, forming a small smirk...it then faded to a frown, while his view narrowed, studying what was in front of him.

 _'Did I just upset him? Would it have been better if I were to stay put? Or is it best that we keep our distance?'_ These worrying thoughts flooded my mind.

Bitting my bottom lip, I glanced ever so often at Josh, who seemed to be concerned about my actions.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh-um...nothing." I lied.

He leaned forward, closer to me and spoke. "Did I do some-?"

"Are you sure that you wanna stay here in the cabin? You don't want to maybe head back to the lodge where it's safer?" I asked, cutting him off, trying to change the subject.

"Do you not feel safe?"

"I-I don't know...Not really. The wind keeps picking up, making the shutters hit the wall, and I feel alone."

"You're not alone Jaclyn. I'm here for you. Just like you said, you were here for me earlier...We have each other." He said in a sweet tone.

A pause of silence filled the room.

"Or were you lying to me?" His voice suddenly changed to aggressive. "Did you even care? Do you truly understand my suffering like you said? Or was it all a lie Jaclyn?!" He yelled.

"No. I-!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You're just like the rest of the group. Wishing me the worst."

"Josh..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He screamed, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly, while standing.

I was speechless. My heart tore apart. I just don't fucking know anymore. What's the right thing to do? Would it be better to leave him be or help?

...

I decided to follow my gut and be there for him.

I cling to Josh, who quickly turned around and faced me.

Shocking fear surged all through my body as he took hold of my shoulders and pinned me up against the wall.

"Just stop, okay!?" Josh's voice cracked while his eyes began to tear up. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, JACLYN!" He nearly bawled.

The touch of his hands on my arms still held me up with my back to the wooden wall.

I really hate to see him like this. It just kills me. All the emotion built up inside him; to watch the tears roll down his red cheeks.

...

Suddenly, I started to franticly speak words that I kept bottled up, never to actually say aloud in person before. "I LOVE YOU! Alright Josh! I'm sorry but the truth is, I honestly have feelings for you. And I do understand your pain. Just please let me help you. I'll do anything to make you better. Please trust me Josh. I really like you!..."

 _('I knew then and there that what seemed to be rage was the fear of being alone. He wasn't angry at me. He was afraid he'd lose me. He has lost too many people in his life and felt abandoned. All the jumbled up shit in his head forced him to panic and act this way, not on purpose')_

Josh's grip on my arms loosened. He leaned in towards me and our lips met.

This moment of Joshua Washington's mouth on mine, blew me away. His warm soft lips pressed gently against mine.

...

The passionate kiss lasted a few seconds and soon departed.


	7. Chapter 7

That just happened! Is this even reality? A childhood dream come true. The bond of a kiss to share upon each other.

I watched Josh as he took a few steps back and soon apologised. I responded in forgiveness, for it wasn't his fault. I enjoyed the moment.

Motioning towards him, I heard a scratch-like sound come from behind, near the door. "Did you hear that?" I whispered, barely peering over his shoulders, due to my small height.

He turned around and stared at the entrance. "What? There's nothing there."

"Josh, I swear, I heard something."

"It was probably a tree branch, hitting the cabin."

"No! You've got to believe me. I heard a noise. How could you not hear it?"

"It's probably nothing Jacky."

"What if it's someone out there? What if they need our help?"

"If someone needed our help, there would've been a cry."

Within seconds, a scream was followed by Josh's statement.

My eyebrow lifted with concern, while I stared at Josh.

"But you said it'd be safer to stay-...Alright fine, we'll go check it out." He agreed.

Zipping up his coat, Josh leaded the way to the outdoors, and down a road, that seemed to head deeper into the woods.

Call me crazy, but I seriously think someone could be out here. What could have the sounds been? I know for a fact that it wasn't a deer or anything like that.

...

The scenery was calm, as snowflakes gracefully danced in the wintry air.

We trailed up the thin path and I began have an idea. I feel like everything is too serious around here and I want to have some fun.

I scooped up a large handful of snow and pelted Josh in the back with it. That got his attention to notice and he glared at me with a confused expression on his face.

Before he could even speak a word, I threw another, and it landed in his mouth. Josh wiped the cold, frozen, ice off of him and made the bold decision to toss one at me in a playful revenge.

Luckily, I ducked out of the way, which caused him to miss. "HA! You didn't get-!" I was then cut off from my sentence as I turned to my close friend, for he had another snowball prepared, and fired it at me.

I came tumbling down to the ground and laid there, surrounded by snow.

"Jaclyn! Are you alright?" Josh panicked, rushing to my side.

Still in the position, I let out a small laugh, due to my attempt to dodge Josh, that ended up causing me to fall.

"Hehe, I'm fine! I'm fine!" I said, sitting up with Josh towering over me for protection.

His worried look soon lifted to a smile and he laughed with me.

The moonlight glistened in his eyes...To have this view of Josh over me, in a caring state, looking out for me...it was exquisite.

After a quick minute of laying in the snow together, he then helped me up and we carried on once more.

This time, instead of walking in silence, we shared a conversation.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked.

"I do. It was seventh grade. We both had math together and the teacher was nothing but a pure bitch. She'd never properly work the problems out and always yell at the class. Anyway, one day she assigned partners, and because Louie wasn't there, we worked together and a connection happened."

Josh smiled. "Wow, you do remember...I'm-I'm really glad that you came along on the trip back the the lodge this year and everything. Especially since shit went down."

"Are you kidding?! It's amazing. It feels great to be back with you...and everyone else." I said, keeping the spirit up in things.

Although it truly has been a wonderful time. I mean, spending it with Josh and all. I can sense our relationship growing, which pleases me greatly.

 _*Continues to walk for awhile*_

Suddenly out of nowhere, Josh threw is arm out in front of me, making me run into it.

I sure am lucky as hell he did so. Down below was at least a thirty feet drop off of where the mountain ended and in the distance was a huge asylum-like building across the area on a small hill.

Josh and I looked at each other, he nodded his head, and we both made our way towards the abandon location.


	8. Chapter 8

Up ahead was the entrance; a small flight of stairs, and a double door, that was left barley cracked.

 _'Hmm, why would it be open? Is someone here?'_

...

My hand slowly pulled the metal opening as it creaked loudly in a pitch that would bring pain to your ears.

Inside was a long, dark, corridor. I grabbed my phone, which was on 24%, and turned the flashlight on.

Josh decided to go in front of me, in case any danger was around, so I handed him my mobile.

This place was very creepy indeed, there were cell's side by side to one another, and it all looked like it had been torn apart in the dim, gloomy lighting.

I soon took hold of Josh's hand and squeezed it tightly as if saying that I'm uneasy. He then held mine back, letting me know everything is okay and that I am safely in his care...

Even though we were inside a building, it was still freezing cold. I began to shiver and my teeth started to chatter, but I clinched firmly so they would stop making the odd sound, hitting against one another.

Silence was the only thing to be heard now and it felt eery. Step after step, we both drew closer to the end of the hallway, where a sliver of light shined.

...

Without warning, a huge bang came from the right pathway of the maze-like asylum, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Josh as well motioned in fright and then wrapped his arm around me.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I-I don't know..."

Soon, footsteps could be heard from a far, but they were getting closer. I hid my face in Josh's chest, away from whatever was coming towards us.

"Mike?" I heard Josh's voice speak with curiosity in a question to the name he had just said.

 _'The fuck? Michael? Did Josh just say what I think he said? Why the hell would Mike be down here with us?'_

I stepped back from Josh and turned around, to see Mike, who was running as fast as he could at me. My eye contact met with his. I could see fear in them. So many questions filled my head. Why was he here? How did he get here? What was he running from? Why of all people was it him? I would have preferred Chris or Matt, no offense, but Mike and I aren't exactly two peas in a pod.

"Go! Go! Go! Run!" He shouted.

Josh grabbed my hand once more, fingers locked together, and we did as Mike said and hauled ass down the left corridor. Josh was in front of me, leading the way with my phone flashlight in his free hand.

My blood was pumping, heart racing, really confused, and lost. While sprinting, the three of us ended up in a small room, and I quickly slammed the metal door shut.

Breathing heavily, I managed to let out a few words. "Mike-...how and why are you here?"

With no response, I felt two hands on my shoulders, grasping firmly, and was yanked backwards.

"Jaclyn!"

"What?! Don't put your hands on me again!" I yelled in discomfort.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not...and what about Josh? You're not happy to see that he's alive too?"

Mike then took my right arm and pulled me close. "Stay the hell away from that psycho!" He said gazing into my eyes.

"Who? Josh? He isn't a psycho, you dick!"

 **(By the way, I'm not trying to throw 'Mike' under the bus. I actually kinda liked his character in the game. So please don't get wrong signals. It's only in the story.)**

"Jaclyn, he tried to kill us!"

"It was only a prank! Same as you and the others did with Hannah! It was to get even with you guys so you could feel what he felt a year ago! He never meant to hurt anyone! Just scare you for revenge!"

"Okay...whatever...but keep an eye out. This cunt muffin is off his meds."

...

 _'Ugh, the nerve of Mike to act this way! I'm so pissed right now, why I oughta-...No I need to stay calm. Try to say something that's not too harsh'_

"Great, now that we all agree, could you be so kind and let go of me?" I said sarcastically. Mike loosened his grip but remained to hold me near. "Dammit Michael release me!"

"You shouldn't be around Josh, Jacky!"

I then decided to hit him in the gut with my elbow, but not enough force to hurt Mike.

That sent him to his knees while he covered his stomach. "Jesus!" He whimpered.

"Whoa..." Josh suddenly said in a low voice.

I noticed and walked across the room to him and joined his side. "It'll be alright." I spoke in a soothing tone, looking up at Josh.

He smiled at me, knowing that I was sticking up for him in the situation. I could tell he appreciated it, knowing that I really do understand his pain...and it made me happy to see him happy.

Although after a few seconds, I began to feel bad for abusing Mike like that, so I helped him up and apologized.

Now that all three of us seemed to be calm and okay, we started a small conversation about how we're going to get out of here, until the door on the right wall flew open and quickly back shut.

The thing that opened it and entered the area was...Sam? My eyes widened in surprise and excitement to see one of my best friends, but overall was concerned. Why was she all the way out here as well? I guess I didn't really care too much at the moment. I was just happy to see her!

Sam rested against the door, heavily breathing. I slowly approached her and smiled.

"Jaclyn!...Josh! You guys are alive!" She said, smiling back with joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's arms stretched out and she gave me a big hug. In return, I hugged her back with relief. I can't believe that she's actually in my presence! I never knew how we'd escape this hellhole or if we would make it back to civilisation...I just wish that everyone was here, or at least together. It's time to get things straight and hopefully leave in peace.

"Hey, Sam! Its so amazing to see you!"

"I'm just as happy to see you too...but, how are you here? Chris said that, both you and Josh were dead."

"When Mike and Chris left the shed, Josh and I decided to leave and find the guest cabin. We didn't mean to cause any harm. We thought it would be best to stay out of everyones way, because the world seemed angry at Josh."

"That's very sweet, but why did you stay with Josh though? You could've came back to the lodge with us."

"I'm sorry, I was concerned about what would happen to him after all of this crap...Are you mad at me?" I said in an innocent tone.

"...No Jaclyn, I'm not mad, just a little upset. I thought you ended up like-well you know..." Said Sam, trying not to bring up the incident from last year.

"Yeah, sorry again."

...

"Oh shit! How could I've forgotten! We need to get out of here, now!" Mike said interrupting. "There's at least fifteen Wendigo's in this place with us!"

"Wow, it would have been a lot better if you mentioned this earlier." I said once again in a sarcastic matter, but at the same time teasingly.

"Must've slipped my mind, Jaclyn!"

"Will you two knock it off!?" Spat Sam.

"Come on guys, we need to go." Josh said entering the conversation.

"You're right, which direction were they chasing you?" I asked both Sam and Mike.

"We came through the right door, so we could possibly escape through this door on the left."

"Okay, let's get a move on!"

Mike was the first one to exit. He turned the knob and opened the vault-like entrance. The four of us, quietly made our way down the narrow hall, that seemed to be getting darker.

I pulled out my phone again to use it as a flashlight, but it wouldn't turn on. That was one of the many reasons why I hated my mobile, the battery would always stay on low, causing me to constantly keep it on charge.

After a few minutes of cautiously walking, we reached a large room in the centre of the building. Spread across the floor were broken columns and structures. It looked as if an earthquake had hit the area.

"Wait a second...I remember this place..." Mike started. "This is where I came in and met the grey wolf, Puppershnup. The way out is just right over here."

 **(If you understood the "Puppershnup" reference then you my friend deserve cookies and cake...[and if you understood the "cookies and cake" reference as well, then you earn a reward.])**

Agreeing to what Mike said, we found the main entrance and started to head towards it.

Finally, we were almost gone and away from here. Next stop was the lodge and by the look of things, dawn should be approaching soon and the sun will be up when we arrive...or so I thought.

Once more, a loud Wendigo shriek screamed with great force from behind.

No sudden movement happened after that. Everyone froze in place. "Fuck." I sighed quietly to myself.

"Don't move." Josh whispered to me. I slowly nodded my head, letting him know that I knew better and would stay completely still.

Within seconds, I spotted the tall, skinny, pale beast as it stood, hunched over on the upper level.

Surprisingly, the Wendigo's eyes shot me an evil glare and hopped down quickly to my side. It now waited before me in my face.

 _'No, no, no, no!'_ I panicked on the inside.

...

In pure shock, it soon left, but approached Josh. I was terrified. What if the monster doesn't leave? What if in the blink of an eye, it rips Josh apart? Hopefully it'll leave him alone like it did to me.

I could see in Josh's face that he felt very scared and uncomfortable. Only a few more seconds and the beast can maybe leave him be.

...

What seemed like hours was only several minutes and the Wendigo finally left. We all let out a deep breath in relief from the stressful/terrifying moment.

This must be a miracle. I am in awe right now. Each and every one of us, in our small group was outside in the freezing cold, far from that madhouse. I have no clue of how we did it, but we managed to escape.

Lastly, came the travel to the lodge. Back onto the trail, the four of us carried on safely down the pathway.

Josh and I thought that it would be best to hang back and at a distance from Mike and Sam, who were walking ahead, in the front.

The two of us held hands and talked about somethings, before we would make it back to everything. At least share one last peaceful moment alone together before everybody starts to fuss at Josh and lock him away in some insane asylum.

"So, what are you gonna do once we arrive at the lodge and home?" I politely asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Hope no one gets pissed at me first. And I have no idea of what's going to happen when we return to town.

"I wish the best for you Joshua." I kissed the side of his cheek.

"I don't want to leave you Jaclyn...I don't want to be forced away and separated."

 _'Those words made me feel different. Actual care and commitment. I really do love Josh and I don't want the worse to come.'_

"We'll just have to wait and see...wait and see." I said.

In some time of talking, we reached the lodge, it was burning down, flames roaring to the skies. In the snow, laid my friends, who were covered in blood and bruises.

Up in the air hovered a helicopter as sun rays peered over the horizon. Before I knew it, I was squished tightly in the flying machinery, in between Josh and Ashley, heading away from the burning lodge. Everything and one was silent the entire time.

I rested my head on Josh's shoulder and sighed loudly, breaking the silence. My eyes closed as a tear ran down my red face.

Where are we going? What's going to happen? Is this the end?


	10. Chapter 10

Who the hell knew it would be like a dream that you can't wake up from? That it felt like being part of a machine, and you never were a human being? Your face could've been made up and it's all lived on a screen? We are all low on self-esteem.

In about twenty minutes, we arrived at some building in a large city. Police officers escorted us inside. I stayed near Josh, wondering what would be next on our agenda for this slow new day.

...

Later on, a tall, dark-haired, menacing man wearing a uniform, separated us to where guys will be in rooms to the left and girls, on the right.

I was put in Room 07, where a table sat in the middle, surrounded by several chairs, and an empty space with an open area next to it. I was informed to stand in front of the tan wall and not speak unless asked a question.

I politely did as I was instructed and silently stood over an _'x'_ that was duct taped to the floor, for people to be interviewed apparently.

Suddenly, a bright light shined in my face, causing me to squint my eyes. Within a few seconds, they adjusted and I was able to open them wide enough to see.

Once that was done with, a woman grabbed a camera, set it up on a tripod, and turned it on.

The young lady cleared her throat and began to speak to me.

"What is your name, ma'am?" She asked.

I knew right then, that this would be a long, unhappy process.

"...Jaclyn...Jaclyn Meyer."

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"So, Mrs. Meyer, this event that occurred, was it some sort of party or get together?"

"Yes, it was a get together, where all of us spend time with each other in a lodge called 'The Blackwood Pines Winter Get-Away' hosted by my good friend Josh Washington."

"Now, this so called 'Get-Away' was celebrated last year? Correct? And the two Washington sisters-" I then cut the interviewer off from her sentence.

"Yeah, I don't really feel comfortable talking about that." The memory started to come back to me.

"Alright, so, what happened with Josh? We were told that he hurt some of your friends who are badly injured. And yet, you're the only one who seems to be unharmed."

"Well...I don't know...I wasn't part of the prank last year, I was actually against doing it, but everyone else decided to continue with it. Josh knew how close I was with his sisters and...I guess he understood that I never wanted to hurt him or anyone-...now that I think about it, I am the only person he kept safe..."

"Are you saying that you were part of the incident with Josh then?"

"What?...n-no, you don't get it, Josh was in pain and felt emotionally damaged. No one knew how he was or what he was going through. This whole thing was just to get even, to let everyone know what true fear is. I was the only one there for him and I helped. None of you understand, like the rest of the world apparently does!"

"We have news that Josh was also in the process of taking medication, and soon stopped consuming it. Don't you think this could have caused his actions as well?"

"I don't blame him..." I said looking her dead in the eye, in the most serious tone, as anger started to build up inside me.

...

The questions kept flooding in for an hour or so, until the clock struck 08:00 and we were finally able to leave the police station.

Lastly, I convinced her that I didn't need any therapy or a person to talk to about this.

The woman opened the door for me and I stepped out into the hall, where I saw Jessica, Emily, Ashely, and Sam. I approached them with a low greeting.

"Jaclyn, oh my god, you're here and safe!" Cried Ash as she hugged my neck.

"It's good to see you too." I smiled.

Jess glanced at me and slightly smiled back. I feel so sorry for her, it looked as if she, of all people, had the worst experience, so I hugged her side. Sam patted my back and we all entered the main desk area, where Mike, Chris, and Matt waited.

"Hey guys!" I said to the three of them.

"Jacky!" Shouted Chris, picking me up and squeezing me tightly. "You survived!"

"That's a nice way of putting it." I laughed, staring at him with a grin.

All of us were here together at last...except for Josh. Where was he?

...

Soon, we had to leave the station and head home, but I refused to go. I need to see Josh!

Before an officer shoved me out the exit, I glanced towards the back, behind the desks and saw him.

Yelling and confused, someone pushed him away into another room. I could hear Josh scream, begging for the madness to stop...and that was the last thing I ever heard from him...

 _~Six Months Later~_

I'm at home now in my room with a small lamp on, laying in bed, reading a book, until my mother knocked on the door.

"Jaclyn, there's a letter for you." She said kindly, placing it on a nearby table.

A letter? Who could it be from? And why didn't the person just text me the information or email it? I then got up and began to read it.

 _Dear Jaclyn,_

 _It's been six months now and I am finally able to be around people again. I was sent to a special place where I was treated for my illness and I'm well enough to live a normal life. I would like to apologise for everything that happened earlier this year. I hope that you're not mad at me._

 _I should be back in town around the 20th. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out and see each other. There's a lot of stuff that I'd like to talk with you about. But if you decline, I totally understand._

 _I'm really sorry that I never got to say goodbye to you, Jacky. I'm always thinking about you nowadays and I really hope we see each other soon._

 _Sincerely, Joshua Washington_

This letter brought tears to my eyes. Josh is okay and well, I'm dying to see him. And best of all, tomorrow is the twentieth.

I hopped into bed and fell asleep, preparing for the next day.

...

The alarm clock went off, so I hurried and got ready. I emailed Josh that I agreed to meet him and a location. Within the next hour, I arrived at the park, where we scheduled to be.

I slam the car door shut and noticed that there was no one here.

 _'Maybe he's running a little late'_

Walking up to a bench, I sat down and waited...

"Can we order pizza?" I heard someone say in my ear.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me!" I jumped, but couldn't help but smile, looking at Josh, who stood behind me.

I quickly turn to him and give the longest hug. His arms wrapped around me as his head rested on top of mine.

"I love you Jaclyn!" He told me.

"I love you too Josh!"

"Now, that stuff I was wanting to talk to you about." Josh said, while we walked around the huge park, getting to know one another again.

He had become a new person. A better man. The old, loving Josh that I once knew years ago. Months of loneliness, being able to be made up here and now, safe and sound, in each other's arms.

Happiness and love to be shared.

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
